At present, mobile device users are utilizing a number of specific applications preloaded on their mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, PDAs, and other mobile devices) to view specific information of the physical environments they are currently visiting, such as shopping centers and malls, merchant stores, restaurants, parks, museums, train stations, airports, stadiums/arenas, libraries, and the like (i.e., use of a single provisioned application for each location/site). Notably, a user is compelled to carry dozens of applications on a smartphone to benefit from all places the mobile device user frequently visits. Consequently, the process of accessing the proper application at any given time can be cumbersome for the user since the user has to find a specific application among a number of various applications to launch each time the mobile device user wants information pertaining to a visited location or physical site.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for provisioning location specific content information to a mobile device.